Until Next Time
by JustSitBackAndWatch
Summary: Lily Evans: one of the people you least expect to be sitting in the Hog's Head, having a conversation with Regulus Black. Yet there she sat, in that exact predicament. Written for the Drabble Request Thread. R&R!


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. Shocker, eh?  
**Warning: **It might possibly be quite OOC? I don't know... we don't really hear from Regulus in the series, so some might consider this OOC, but some might not. He is, after all, civilly talking to a Mudblood.  
**A/N: **Written for Static Lull, requested on the Drabble Request Thread. Guidelines of Challenge: Regulus and Lily, doesn't have to be romantic, prompt: "uncommitted." Hope you enjoy it.  
**A/N2: **And to anyone who happens to be following my chaptered fic, _I'm Just a Kid_, the third chapter has been written and is currently undergoing construction (AKA: Editing). It should be up by Monday, though I might be able to find time to upload it tomorrow - no promises, though. _

* * *

The entrance of the Marauders was a loud and somewhat amusing one. James stumbled into the Hog's Head, having been pushed by Peter, who walked in afterwards, laughing. Remus and Sirius were chatting about something, and the brunette on Sirius' arm looked thoroughly annoyed at being ignored by her date.

Lily chuckled at the sight of them, a noisy clutter of mad boys that drove her insane. She liked to spend her Hogsmeade trips in the Hog's Head as it was usually a quiet, calm place and it allowed her time to escape reality. Very few people dared to go in there unless they were up to something they didn't want others to see or hear, which made Lily very suspicious as to why the Marauders were in there now.

Lily watched them walk towards the bar, and Sirius called, "Four Butterbeers."

Lily winced as she waited for the brunette's complaint of "There's five of us, Sirius!" It came, as expected, and Sirius gave a rather rude apology. "Oh, just forget it, you've ignored me the entire trip, anyway!" the girl huffed, unlinking her arm from his and leaving the dirty pub.

Sirius sighed with relief. "Well, thank god she's gone. She's so damn clingy."

The boys murmured in agreement, before clinking their Butterbeers together.

"To freedom!" James called, and the other three repeated it after him.

"The problem with my brother," a cold voice said behind Lily, causing her to jump and spill her drink over her lap. "Is that he's too uncommitted."

Lily looked over her shoulder into the face of Regulus Black, and felt an odd sort of connection to him as he spoke. She turned around in her seat to face him properly, placing her drink on the counter.

"You can say that again," she said.

He smiled, an odd crooked smile that was so unlike Sirius' smile that it was almost startling. It was, Lily decided, a handsome smile, in a bizarre, awkward and twisted way. She didn't know what made her do it, but she found herself smiling back.

"You sound like you've experienced it," joked Regulus.

"No, just had to deal with some of the girls after he's finished with them. My friends are fools," she explained.

"As are mine, though not for the same reason," he joked.

Lily laughed. "I'd be worried if it _was_ for the same reason."

"Evans, what the hell are you talking to _him_ for?!" the clear voice of Sirius called across the pub.

Lily didn't even bother turning around as she retorted, "That's for us to know and for you to worry about, Black!"

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Until next time, Evans," Regulus said, bowing his head before making a swift entrance from the pub.

Lily frowned after him, confused by his departing sentence. _Next time?_ What did he mean by that? He planned a "next time"?

"Evans, come join us for a drink," James offered happily.

Lily rolled her eyes and rested her elbows on the counter, pondering over the conversation she'd just had with the Slytherin brother of her classmate. "You wish, Potter," she replied halfheartedly.

* * *

_**A/N:**Would it be too much to ask for a review? Even if I said 'Pretty Please With an Identical Replica of the Black Family Tree and a Sirius Plushie on Top'?  
__**Word Count: **539. Probably too much to count as a drabble. Oh well._

_Thanks for reading!  
__Signed,  
Watcher x_


End file.
